Drega Loas
Description At first glance a normal Kel Dor with slight blue markings swirled in his overall orange colored skin, a hint to his ancestry. Standing near 1.9 meters, with a well-muscled frame, Drega is an imposing figure. Tending to dress in blacks and greys enforces his physical attributes. With a calm, even keeled demeanor, Drega chooses to be quiet but attentive while ascertaining information around him. Biography The son of a Dorin Guardian father and Diplomat mother, Drega’s ancestry is rich with noble blood. Born as the son of such, Drega grew up with high expectations placed upon him which he eagerly fulfilled. Being the youngest in his class at the Dorin Academy and showing skill beyond his age, Drega made his parents proud. His world came crashing to a halt while at the Academy he learned of his parents murder... a trade mission gone “bad”. His last “telepathic” image of his parents were of his father defending his mother, Guardian Rapier in one hand blaster in the other, the words” treacherous Falleen” blasted into his being. Orphaned while at the Dorin Academy, bent on revenge, Drega attempted to find the murderers of his parents... During his travels Drega happened to meet a Hapan female. She bore a regal trustworthy persona that Drega was drawn to and respected. Drega was soon persuaded to join the faction which she was the CEO of, the DMC had a new member of the Guardians of Dorin. Greatly influenced by the Guardian’s virtues and their code and measure, Drega was promoted through the ranks quickly becoming a Guardian Commander. Drega learned much within the DMC especially from a friendly Nautolan, one he would soon come to call “Master”. Then when the opportunity presented itself, Dega was promoted to Director of Logistics largely due to the recommendations of his Nautolan Master, Tutor...Friend. Drega’s memories of his parents deaths were never far even during his rise through the DMC, the thoughts of finding the murders of his parents and revenge always on his mind. His attempts came to fruition while transporting a ship to Itholn, a planet in the Falleen System. Stopped by who he thought were Falleen customs officials Drega’s “telepathic” image of his parents being murdered came full blast into his mind as the “officials” came aboard. The tall reptilian male brandishing Drega’s father’s rapier the female Falleen that came after sporting a blaster. No “custom officials” were these two, these were , pirates most likely! Without hesitation and bloody revenge on his mind, Drega pounced on the male with reflexes that belied his size. In seconds Drega wrestled the rapier from the Falleen’s hand and had turned upon the female. Caught off guard the females shot went awry. A look of surprise came upon her as she realized the hilt of the rapier was sticking out between her breast. Trying to recover from the initial attack, the male Falleen fumbled for his blaster... Too late he realized as Drega took aim with his own blaster and shot the male dead. Having closed this tragic section of his life, Drega took flight from the system not wanting to “stir” up the authorities. Drega now contently serves the DMC as its CEO and even dabbles in his “paint booth” doing custom work for credits on the side... Ranks Current Past -Director of Logistics (DMC) -CEO (DMC) -Guardians of Dorin - Apprentice (DMC) -Guardians of Dorin - Guardian Commander (DMC) -Acting Director of Safety (DMC) -Second-in-Command (DMC) Category:Individuals Category:Kel Dor